


Not Quite

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanja buys a few toys and he has some plans. Sasha doesn't quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)
> 
> Also, just for the record, Sanja refers to Ovie, not Semin.

"Look what I've bought!"

Sasha narrows his eyes. The thrilled, way too happy tone of Sanja's words indicates trouble. 

"I'm not sure I want to know," he replies, shifting his gaze back to his book. 

The couch creaks and rocks Sasha up and down when Sanja flops down next to him. "No, really, come on. Just look. It's awesome."

Sasha knows that Sanja wouldn't let him not look, and he is curious, but he still makes a show of sighing and closing the book aftermarking the page carefully. Then he finally looks at the box in Sanja's hands and – it's sex toys.

A crazily coloured lube, a pink dildo and a cock-ring, to be specific.

Sasha raises his eyebrow. "Pink?" he says.

Sanja is grinning. "Pink! It'll look amazing in you."

Sasha doesn't reply, waiting for Sanja to look up and catch his eye. Then he grins evilly. "Oh no. Oh, no, no. My ass is not where that thing is going and my dick is not where that thing is going," he says, pointing at the dildo and the cock-ring.

"Oh," Sanja says, disappointment practically dripping from his voice. Sasha loves how easy to manipulate Sanja is, how easy it is for Sasha to twist him the way he wants him. He doesn't use the knowledge too often, because despite some people thinking the opposite, he isn't in the mafia, Russian or otherwise, and he isn't evil. Well, not completely.

"Sanja," Sasha says, reaching forward and taking the box from Sanja's unprotesting fingers. "That's only because I will use them on you. First, I will slip the cock-ring on. Then I will get you on all four and use the lube to finger you open. You will take four, right? And when you are loose enough, I will take the dildo and press it into you slowly enough that you feel every inch slipping inside. I might keep it in for a while, so you can enjoy the feeling and then I will fuck you with it until you come, without me touching your dick a single time."

Sanja moans, undoes his pants and sticks his hand inside. 

Sasha grins.


End file.
